New Found Friendship
by peacelight
Summary: Felicity and Laurel bond over there shared love of shopping. There friendship quickly develops, and the ladies become much more open with each other. One-shot


**I don't own arrow **

* * *

Laurel watched as Oliver put his hood away. It was a strange new world that she had entered. She stood at the back of the arrow cave.

Laurel kept going over the events that she had been a part of. The city had become a warzone, on one side Slade Wilson and his army and on the other 'Team Arrow', at least that's what Felicity called them. But that wasn't all. Her sister had come back into town with her ex-girlfriend and the league of assassins. Sara was part of a league of assassins. The very fact that was a real thing was shocking. Yet something that sounded so sinister was still an ally.

John Diggle added more strangeness when he asked the suicide squad for help.

The two sides had lined up in a battle that Laurel still was astounded at. But for once her faith had been rewarded, good won.

And now Laurel kept wondering what was next.

Sara and Oliver had some things to talk about. Laurel hoped that they would both be okay. John was going home, he had taken a beating at the hands of Isabel Rochev and he needed some R&amp;R.

Felicity was gathering her things. That's when Laurel bit the bullet, she had been meaning to talk to the most normal member of team arrow for a while now. She just wasn't sure that Felicity would be okay with it. They had never had any real interaction.

"Felicity," Laurel said as she walked over to her desk. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a quick moment."

"Sure no problem, let me just grab my things and we can get out of here." Felicity said. Felicity was now really nervous. She had always felt a tiny bit intimidated by Laurel, and after seeing her be so strong in the past couple of days she was just impressed.

Felicity rushed to grab her things. Laurel passed Felicity her cell phone. This coaxed a small smile out of her. Laurel was feeling slightly better after that smile. It was something.

The two women walked out of the club together.

"So Laurel, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Felicity asked.

"Well I wanted to say thank you." Laurel stated.

"Wait what" Felicity said.

Laurel stopped and turned to look at Felicity. "Sara told me what you did for her, you took a bullet for my sister. She is still alive and that is in part thanks to you. That means I am beyond grateful to you."

"Well...it wasn't...it's not like she wouldn't have done it for me...um... thank you." Felicity said, she was blushing, this was the last thing she expected.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You have kept the people that I love safe. So if you ever need anything Felicity, and I do mean anything at all, just ask me." Laurel said softly.

Felicity just nodded.

Laurel smiled at Felicity, "Then good night Miss. Smoak."

Laurel walked towards the door, when she heard Felicity say "wait."

"If you want to thank me you can tell me where you got those shoes. I really liked them, and I was just too intimidated to ask you where you bought them. But since you said I could ask you for anything, and so this is me asking." Felicity babbled.

Laurel smiled. "We could go shoe shopping, I found them at this store near fifth street."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I barely had any time to do anything fun since all this craziness happened." Felicity was gesturing towards the arrow cave. "It would be nice to have a friend that didn't spend their day working for a vigilante or is a vigilante, you know."

"I could use a good friend too." Laurel said softly. "And one with excellent taste in skirts would be an added bonus."

Felicity smiled. "I use to go to these big warehouse sales and just binge buy skirts, they are just so comfortable, and I love spinning in them."

Laurel laughed. "Skirts always make me feel so free you know?"

"I do!" Felicity said, the two women walked out of the club together making plans for a shopping trip.

3 Weeks Later

Laurel was sitting in a cafe waiting for Felicity to arrive. The two of them had become fast friends. Felicity had been amazing, she had filled her in on all the adventures she had been a part of. Thanks to her Laurel felt like she was learning not just about her, but also about her sister and Oliver. The two of them also shared a love of shopping, which was nice.

Laurel saw Felicity walk over.

"I am so sorry I am late, but things at Queen Consolidated have been crazy, the whole trying to get the company back and everything." Felicity said. "But I don't have to tell you that, you have been so helpful with all the legal stuff."

"I understand Felicity." Laurel said with a smile. "I got you a coffee."

"Thanks, I needed it, I have been running on fumes all day," Felicity said gratefully, as she took a sip. "Where's your coffee?"

"I already had a cup at my AA meeting." Laurel stated.

Felicity was instantly concerned. "How was it?"

"Good, I like going" Laurel said honestly. AA was really helpful.

"Um...Laurel do you mind me asking a personal question? And I mean like really personal." Felicity asked.

"Sure Felicity, what is it?" Laurel asked.

"I was wondering, I mean, I wanted to know..." Felicity didn't know how to phrase this.

"I tend to worry about my friends, and you are my friend. A few days ago, you hurt your arm, and you went to the doctor, and I know that you are strong enough to deal with this by yourself, and I am sure that even if the doctor prescribed you something you would be okay, and stop me if this isn't any of my business, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Felicity rushed out.

"Felicity, its okay, my arm wasn't that bad, I just needed some aspirin, I just wanted to go over some self defense moves, I appreciate the concern though." Laurel said.

"Good, it's just that I was worried about you, because all this stuff happened. I was reading up on addiction and it said big life changes can be a risk." Felicity said. "Not that I don't think you aren't able to deal with big things or anything."

Laurel smiled. "It's alright Felicity. I did give at one point, but I learnt from my mistakes."

"I know, I mean I can't even imagine having to deal with all the things you went through." Felicity said.

"Felicity I have a feeling you overcame plenty of obstacles in your life, I mean otherwise you wouldn't be this amazingly strong person."

"Please" Felicity blushed. "Um... you know now that we are talking about this, do you mind telling me why you drank? I mean if you want to, it's totally okay if you don't."

"I drank because I was tired." Laurel said softly. "After Oliver and Sara died, I tried to rebuild myself into someone who was better, so I dove into the law."

Felicity nodded. "I get that, when my Dad left I immersed myself into computers."

"And look at you know." Laurel said.

Felicity smiled encouragingly.

"But then Tommy died, and everything I built with CNRI was destroyed, and I felt like I was back to where I started, so I tried again, I went to the DA's office, and I tried to do what my father did again, and I went after the vigilante, but it wasn't taking away the pain." Laurel continued.

Laurel sighed, she had wanted someone to blame for the loss, but it was never Oliver's fault.

"After that I felt as if I was losing control of my life, and it became easier to erase the pain for a little while instead of feeling it," Laurel remembered how simple it was, take a pill and suddenly all the losses you suffered disappeared for a while.

"In the end though Felicity, whatever you are trying to erase or whatever you refuse to deal with doesn't matter, alcohol and drugs are never a solution." Laurel stated with certainty.

Felicity nodded. "I don't know if I could have gone through what you did and still come out stronger on the other side. I am sorry I brought up something so heavy..."

"I know you were worried, and so don't ever feel bad" Laurel said. "You are my friend, and it was nice talking to someone who understands why everything was so complicated."

"Yah, but I don't have a very good filter, I am so used to asking things that pop into my head, so I get it if someone thinks I have crossed a line." Felicity said.

"Honestly though I don't mind, I felt like I've lost most of my friends so it's nice to have someone who asks how I am doing." Laurel said. She had fallen out of touch with so many people, it was sad to think about.

"I just never had any close friends, until Oliver, John and Sara, and sometimes I still feel like the odd one out." Felicity said. "I mean they all have their war stories and stuff, so it's nice to have a friend that likes to just grab a cup of coffee you know?."

"Tell me about it." Laurel said. "Don't you feel so unaccomplished when you are around them."

"Right, I used to think I was pretty fit, and then I met them, and they can jump rooftops and stuff." Felicity stated.

"I thought I could handle myself in a fight until I saw them." Laurel said. She kept thinking about how strong Sara was, the funny thing was she was the sister that took self-defense and learned to fire a gun. Sara was never interested, but now she was ten times the fighter Laurel was.

"At least you know the basics. Sara helped me out with some moves, but it's embarrassing to work out in the 'cave', with those three." Felicity said.

"Well I am no Sara, but I could show you some of the basics." Laurel offered.

"Really that would be awesome." Felicity said.

"And in exchange could you help me erase some embarrassing pictures off the internet of me that Sara posted, it was a long time ago, but still I am afraid of them being found." Laurel asked.

"Absolutely." Felicity said.

The two ladies laughed together.

Both of them appreciated this new found friendship.

* * *

**I love both Felicity and Laurel, and I wanted to right them becoming friends, because let's face it they need more lady friendships. I also thought that Felicity was the kind of person that would ask personal questions, but I also think Laurel lacks someone to really talk to without the pressure to live up to expectations. I just really wish that these to ladies would become friends.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this and read it over quickly and posted.**

**Happy Reading**


End file.
